Once Upon A Second Chance
by Isabella1918
Summary: Snow, Emma and Charming escaped the curse, and somehow they have gotten used to the new strange world they live in. Emma knows all about the curse, just not what she is destined to do yet. Everything seems okay in their lives; they're happy, they love each other and most importantly, they're together. That is, until Regina realizes something isn't quite right in her small town
1. Chapter 1

_October twenty-third, 1989_

"Happy birthday dear Emma, happy birthday to you!" Snow White and Prince Charming sang in unison to their daughter the morning of her sixth birthday.

Charming placed one vanilla cupcake with bright pink icing in front of Emma, delighted by the grin that stretched across her face at the sight of it.

"Thank you Mama and Papa." She said, smiling and turning around to give her parents a hug.

"You're very welcome Emma." Snow said.

Emma turned her attention back to the cupcake and Charming chuckled, "I know this isn't exactly what we imagined Snow, but this is perfect."

Snow pressed herself against Charming's body, grinning, "I agree. And I love you."

He smiled, "I love you, too," He said, "Oh! I'll be right back."

Charming was off, running up the stairs, probably to get the video recorder. Once they realized how to work the thing, and what they were used for, Charming became obsessed with it. Over the past six years he had probably recorded every important thing that had happened in their lives.

 _Six years_ , Snow thought, _Six years since the curse hit, since they had escaped to this world. They got the chance to do everything they wanted with Emma so far, and even if it wasn't in the Enchanted Forest it was okay. She would never try to find where Regina was going to curse them to if it weren't for her friends. The wardrobe only took two, and sadly everyone else got swept away by the curse._

"Hey Em, tell the camera what day it is!" Charming's voice suddenly filled the room as he came descending down the stairs with the recorder.

Emma giggled, "You know it's my birthday Papa!" She exclaimed.

"And how old are you turning today, Princess Emma?" He asked.

She giggled and held up six fingers for the camera, making Snow giggle herself. She couldn't help it, Emma's laugh was infectious and her daughter had to be the most adorable little girl on the planet (Okay, maybe she was slightly biased).

Charming turned the camera away from Emma and faced it towards her, "Do you have anything to say about this joyous day, my love?" He asked.

She smiled, "Happy Birthday Emma, I love you very, very much." She said.

"I love you too Mama!" Emma called out with a mouth full of cupcake, making both Snow and Charming laugh.

"She's so you." Snow grinned, once again pressing her body against her husband's.

"I know." He grinned, wrapping his free arm around Snow before pointing the camera on them and finally leaning down to kiss her.

Snow smiled under the kiss, she loved him so much.

"Papa, we're gonna be late to school!" Emma exclaimed.

Charming nodded and closed the camera, putting it down on the table before kissing Snow hastily.

"Have a good day." He said.

"You too." She said, and then called out, "Happy birthday Emma! Cake tonight."

She heard Emma's, "Yay!" from outside the door and she grinned.

II

 _November third, 1983_

Regina Mills had lost, once again.

She was so close to winning this time, and it felt as if the world was playing a joke on her.

The curse was cast, and she made sure that it was impossible for Snow and her annoying husband to escape it.

But somehow-like always-they found a way.

She knew it from the first morning they arrived in Storybrooke, a small town in Maine where everyone in the Enchanted Forest was cursed to.

It was brilliant, no one remembered who they were and there was just one small thing missing from all of their lives. It was enough to make everyone in the town look like confused dogs, just walking around with no real purpose and nothing to do.

She was so happy with her plan that she almost missed the fact that neither Snow or Charming was there.

Almost missed, but she didn't.

She had no clue where they were, and no way to find them.

Regina began to get desperate, and even though he was cursed and she really did not want to ask him for help, she had no other option.

She went to Rumpelstiltskin.

"Well hello Madam Mayor." He greeted when she first walked in the door to his pawn shop.

"Mr. Gold I have a favor to ask of you." Regina said, getting straight to the point.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"I need you to find two people for me." She said.

He raised an eyebrow, "I think you're getting me confused with the sheriff, which is odd because I know that you two are very close." He said with an impish grin.

Regina had made him too much like Rumple, she decided as she glared at him.

"That's besides the point, Gold," She said, "Now can you help me or not?"

She was instantly glad that it was Mr. Gold the pawnbroker, standing in front of her, and not Rumpelstiltskin. He would have taken far too much pleasure in her asking him for help.

"Possibly. It might take some time." He warned her.

She smiled, "That won't be a problem at all."

 _October twenty-third, 1989_

Even though time was all Regina had, the wait for her information still had annoyed her. She knew that it wouldn't take a short amount of time, especially without magic. She also didn't think that six years would have passed without knowing any information from Gold.

She would go into his shop every day to ask him, but his answer had been the same thing every time.

 _You said you had time, Mayor Mills._

She was about to strangle the imp.

But then Gold came into her office, and the six years of waiting was worth it.

He informed her that he had found two people that had fit her description exactly and they were just living a short half hour away from Storybrooke.

Her first idea was to just kill them and take their child, making sure that she never knows about the curse and that there is no way of her breaking it.

But then she got a better idea; such a brilliant idea that an almost wicked grin spread across her face.

She would kidnap the child.

And then once Snow and Charming rush to save their precious baby, she would kill those two heroes once and for all.

 **Hi, I know this first chapter is kind of short but I just want to see if I should continue it. Please review if you do like it, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm sorry it took me a little while to update, but I was having a bit of a writers block. I'm gonna try and post a new chapter every week, and I really hope anyone reading enjoys it! Please review, I would love to hear what you think.**

Regina mills had been at three schools in the past day trying to figure out which one the little brat was in. She knew she had to be at a school, because the cursed kids went there all day. If she wasn't then it shouldn't be too hard to find their house. Maybe then she could just kill the child and Snow and Charming without having to drag them to Storybrooke. The curse will never break, and Regina could live out her life peacefully.

She decided that's what she would do as she pulled into the next school. She was tired of asking countless teachers if they heard of someone named, "Emma Nolan." She wasn't sure where the Charmings pulled that one out of, but soon none of that would matter. Either the child would be in custody of Regina, or she would be dead.

Regina chuckled to herself as she got out of the car and walked up to the school. She opened the doors to the building, and prayed that the child would be in here. There was an office in the front, just like the other schools were built. She walked in, and tried to put on her nicest smile.

"In what room can I find Emma Nolan?" She asked. The women at the desk was testing her patients as her lips pursed together and she glared at Regina. She was the Evil Queen, and she did not take lightly to the look that she was getting.

"I am the child's aunt, I'm here to pick her up." She said, venom leaking out of her voice. It was the first thing she could think of, and she didn't exactly look old enough to be a grandmother.

The women nodded her head, and a small smile graced her lips as she said, "First door down that hall, Mr. Nolan's room."

Regina grinned, _Mr. Nolan, Huh?_ _I guess this will prove to be more difficult then she thought._

 _Not that any of it matters, Regina thought as she walked in the direction the women told her to. It will just be more fun now as she gets to see Charming's face as she rips his daughter away from him while he can't do anything about it._

She stopped in front of the room she was told about, and her grin only grew as she saw Charming through the little window and the plaque that read, _Mr. Nolan_ on the front of the door. She pulled out a vile from her coat pocket, and opened it up. The feeling of magic coursing through her body once again was enough to make her ache for it. She knew that this was the last magic she had left, and she certainly wasn't planning on using it today, but if she wanted her plan to work out then she had to.

II

David will never get tired of teaching his daughter, he decided as he passed out papers to his class. He passed the paper to Emma, winked at her and whispered, "Happy birthday, princess." Her little giggle had him grinning as he walked back over to his desk to look over some papers. His class was relatively quiet, so he usually spent his days teaching the kids a lesson, giving them a worksheet, letting them talk and have their snacks, and he got to do it all while watching over Emma.

He also thought about his wife quite a lot, too.

Although he only spent a short amount of hours away from her, he often missed her as the day went on. She occupied his every thought from the moment she hit him over the head with a rock all those years ago, to this very day.

A sudden shrill ringing brought him back to reality, and he realized that it was the phone placed in the corner of the classroom. He walked around the classroom to get the phone, and heard the secretaries voice on the other end.

"Hi, Mr. Nolan, Emma's aunt is coming to the room to get her. I assumed it was okay just to let her in, due to her being your sister-in-law."

David froze. Snow certainly didn't have a sister, and neither did he. And even if they did it wouldn't be possible for them to even be here! He looked at Emma immediately, and knew that whatever was happening he needed to get her away from here as soon as possible.

"Thank you." He said into the phone before hanging it up, and practically running over to Emma. He didn't even have a plan, and he knew there was other children in the room, but no one was after these kids. There could be tons of people after Emma just because Snow and him are her parents. It wouldn't be possible to be here, but David wouldn't put it passed any of his enemies to find a way to get here.

"Emma-" He whispered urgently, but got cut off by the door opening and a voice that he would recognize anywhere, a voice that haunts both him and his wife's dreams saying, "Why, hello Charming."

He didn't want to confirm who it was, but now he had an obligation to protect everyone here if it really was her. He turned around and a feeling of dread washed over his body as he stared into the eyes of Regina, the Evil Queen.

He went to reach for his sword, but then he remembered he hadn't picked one up for the past six years. _Six years to this very day_ , he thought.

"No sword, Charming? That's a shame." She grinned as she walked deeper into the classroom, and David moved to stand in front of Emma.

"Papa, who's that?" Emma whispered, and Charming mentally cursed. The last thing he needed was Regina figuring out which child was Emma.

"It's no one baby, you'll be fine." He said, eyeing the classroom for something to fight her with. There was absolutely nothing to fight an Evil Queen with in his damn kindergarten class!

"So that's Emma," Regina said, "The one destined to break the curse and end my reign?"

David was seeing red, and knew that he couldn't hold back in front of the kids anymore. He lunged at Regina, but he didn't feel himself land on the ground. He looked around, and noticed the purple glow that was around him.

"NO!" He tried to shout, but the only thing he could do was stand there, frozen, and not being able to do anything as Regina looked at his daughter the same way he looked at Snow. It wasn't a good look, and David was trying so hard to get out,

"Thought I didn't have any magic Charming? I stored some for a rainy day, and I didn't think I was going to have to use it today but that's okay," She said, "Watching your face as I take away your daughter will be better then any other plan I've had."

Emma was still sitting in her seat, practically frozen in shock as Regina walked over to her and picked her up. As soon as Emma was in Regina's arms the little girl started crying, and squirming about. David wanted so bad to break free, but her magic was too damn powerful.

"Shut up." Regina snapped at Emma, but it only made her cry more. David realized how stupid it was not to teach Emma some kind of self defense, even if she was only a child still. They should have guessed Regina would somehow figure out how to get to them.

Regina rolled her eyes, "I didn't want to do this to a defenseless child..." David's eyes widened as he watched Regina roll her wrist, making Emma suddenly pass out in her arms.

Regina grinned, "Sorry for all the theatrics Charming, but I really do love to have my magic back. Even if it's only until I get back to Storybrooke." She laughed once again, and Charming didn't even have the energy to try and fight back. He knew it wouldn't work.

She flicked her wrist again and said, "The other kids won't remember a thing, and don't worry, as soon as I'm farther away the magic will wear off."

She walked closer to the door, but spun around once more, "I can't be tricked, Charming. I always have my way and whatever you heroes do, I will win." She laughed before walking out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her.

II

The child was still asleep in the back of the car as she drove farther away from the school. She was almost at Storybrooke, and although she knew the Charmings would follow her, they would still take some time.

Which made her wonder what she would do with the damn child.

A thought crossed her mind and she grinned, looking back at the child sleeping peacefully and completely unaware of what was going on in the life around her.

 _This is the start_ , Regina thought, _the start of the heroes' downfall_.

Snow went right passed shock, and right passed crying when Charming came running through the door, telling her the news of what had happened to Emma. Tears streaked her husband's face, and she knew that he thought he had failed.

"Charming, you could do nothing to stop what just happened, okay? It was Regina."

Regina. She was all too used to connecting Regina to the horrible things in her life, and she was getting damn sick of it.

"Do you know where she took Emma?" Snow asked, hoping that they at least had a lead.

Charming was quiet for a moment, but his head snapped up, "Storybrooke!" He said.

"I've never heard of it." Snow whispered, the usual hope she had all but gone.

"It can't be far," He said, "And I don't care how damn far it is Snow; we will find her."

Snow looked up, and was hopeful for the first time since her husband came home with the news of Emma's kidnapping.

"We need a plan, Charming. We know just rushing in head first could get us both killed, and then Emma has nobody." Snow said.

"So we find Storybrooke, we get Emma, and then we run. We run as far away as humanly possible. I will open a damn portal if I can. Regina is not touching Emma again." He said with utter confidence.

"Okay," Snow said, "Let's find Emma."

Looks like the Charmings are ready to be their hopeful selves, and Regina is up to her season one shenanigans. Really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope you're ready to see the other cursed characters and Storybrooke.


End file.
